Bonnie and Clyde
by SkyeElf
Summary: I wish we could be again, like Bonnie and Clyde, like Jekyll and Hyde, like Romeo and Juliet come show me how much you love me. Draco stands up for himself after nearly losing his sanity, Lucius' eyes open... Quite a busy day for the Malfoys. Might be a tad dark, but not much. Lucius/Narcissa.


**A/N: Born from a song title "Bonnie and Clyde" by Jay in Lianie (It's an Afrikaans song). I am in love with this song, which is weird, seeing as I normally cannot stand the woman's music.**

**The chorus includes the following words (roughly translated): "I wish we could be again, like Bonnie and Clyde, like Jekyll and Hyde, like Romeo and Juliet come show me how much you love me." Thus the title of Bonnie and Clyde.**

**I've been absent far too long, and I've decided to write a one-shot at least once every two weeks. Next I'll try a new fandom.**

**For… you.**** My precious stone, my thoughts are with you.**

**I don't own HP or this song.**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

This was it. Draco's sixteenth birthday, the day he was to be inducted into the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's prestigious followers... or that was how they saw it.

Lucius heart was beating erratically. This was his fault. He'd failed his master at the ministry, and now he was punishing him by adding his son to his numbers. To give him the task of murdering Dumbledore, wholly expecting him to fail in the task.

And what was worse: Lucius expected his son to fail too. Not because Draco was inept, but because Dumbledore wasn't an idiot. He knew. Voldemort knew it. And Draco knew it.

Draco's already pale face was positively ghostly in the lighting. Lucius saw his son clench his fists, before offering his hand to the Dark Lord.

That was when Lucius saw it – determination. Something Draco's eyes normally lacked. His son usually went along with whatever they wanted him to. Not this time. Lucius turned around briefly, blinking away the tears he felt coming. Tears of guilt, of pride, of a soft understanding that whispered into his ear that Draco wouldn't be going through with this plan. He wouldn't allow his skin to be tainted by the socially unacceptable Dark Mark.

Lucius turned around slowly, finding his only son standing up for himself. Like Lucius should've, like a true Malfoy would. Shame filled him. He hadn't even set a good example for Draco - that would be Severus.

"I refuse." Draco said coldly, wrenching his hand away as the Dark Lord's hand, slapping the creature's (for it could no longer be described as a man) wand away, not fearing retribution. The thin stick clattered to the stone floor; silence filled the room.

The Dark Lord was too shocked to move for a minute. Lucius surged forward, waving his wand, creating smoke and chaos as he seized his son by the arm, turning on the spot, glad that he exempted himself from the anti-apparition spell he'd been asked to cast on the room.

Once out of the suffocating darkness, he took in his surroundings. Andromeda's house was nearby.

"Dad?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed.

"Son?" He looked down at the teenager. Draco's mask fell, and he saw a scared boy before him. His heart nearly broke. He settled a fatherly hand on Draco's shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"I saved us." Lucius answered with a shrug, giving Draco's shoulder a squeeze.

"But why? Now he's going to kill you too." Draco said icily. Lucius admired the fact that Draco could make him think of Narcissa at a moment like this.

"He was planning on my murder anyways," Lucius started to walk towards the house of his sister-in-law, "That thing knows no mercy, Draco, I appreciate what you did, and you opened my eyes."

Draco was shocked into a brief silence. "I did?"

"Yes, otherwise I would've stood there like a mute while you were being sentenced to death. And despite everything, you still remain my son. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Bonnie and Clyde."

. . .

_Eleven years ago_

"_Draco?" Narcissa called, "Where are you?"_

_She heard a giggle behind her, followed by a haughty chuckle. She knew what was going on…_

"_Lucius!" She yelled, furious. She flew into the kitchen, finding her husband and son sitting at the kitchen table, inconspicuous. They smiled at her, but Narcissa knew better… she checked the cookie jar she'd just filled, finding it empty._

"_Boys!" She gave a frustrated yell, stomping her foot for effect. They always did this. They always stole the cookies, or the tarts, or the pancakes or the last peaches… they were in cahoots, two bandits, like the muggle pair Bonnie and Clyde. Only both were male and Draco was five years old._

_Narcissa would then throw herself at them, pretending to want to strangle them for stealing the cookies – but she never did it. Whenever she caught Draco, she'd tickle him into submission, before planning a kiss on her husband's mouth._

_The father and son pair were a Bonnie and Clyde pair._

_. . ._

Draco grinned at the memory. "I recall. Mother never forgave us the day we stole the pasties for her ladies' tea."

Lucius winced, "I know. But you see?" He took a step closer to Draco, "You're my son first and foremost, and I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

Draco smiled softly. "But you didn't, dad. You saved me." _From myself._

He added the last part in his head. Because no one needed to know of his ever-fleeting sanity.

_Draco looked around, making sure no one heard him. Then he started to argue. With himself. _

"_You know you hate Potter," He sneered._

"_I don't hate Potter," He retaliated, "I just don't agree with everything he does."_

"_So you hate him?"_

"_I simply disagree with him!" He kept on._

"_So you enjoy fighting with him?"_

"_We haven't had a physical dispute in a while!"__ Draco was frustrated with himself. He always argued with the voice out loud, otherwise he'd lose track of which voice was his and which voice wasn't._

"_Doesn't matter, you still can__'__t win against him," The voice chasrised him, "you're too weak, too much of a coward, too…"_

"_Shut up!" His voice echoed around the dungeons. He was walking alone in the dead of night; it was where he could argue with himself. Only it wasn't himself, it was another voice in his head that wasn't… him. It was his nasty side, which really was saying something since this side was already nasty._

_But this voice, this new side, was dangerous and sadistic and masochistic and Draco was scared of __it."_

"_You know you want to do it," The voice whispered, "It won't even take a lot of effort, just a simple flick of the wand… you know the spell, Draco…"_

"_NO!" Draco screeched, his voice sharp, "I don't hate Potter! I'm jealous of him, but I don't want to kill him! Because no one deserves to die! Least of all him!"_

"_Aw, Draco… you're such a failure as a Slytherin… what would your father say?"_

_That was a low blow, and to think he'd dealt it to himself._

"_I'm not a monster." Draco lashed back, his tone as sharp as broken glass. The voice didn't like it. It cringed and withdrew, but not before uttering one more sentence that chilled his spine._

"_I was talking about Potter, I was talking about you."_

The voice had suggested he kill himself. But that was something Draco would never do.

And now he knew what his father would say.

He'd been like that character, or characters, in the muggle novel, Jekyll and Hyde. They'd covered the man in Potions, making the potion that turned him into Hyde, and then had to take the potion to remain Jekyll.

That voice had died down after Draco had figuratively killed it, saying he'd chosen his side and he wouldn't be changing. The voice now had no doubts to whisper into Draco's ears as a loving caress.

He followed his father to his aunt's house, where they waited patiently. Narcissa opened the door and nearly burst out in tears when she saw them.

Draco accepted the tight hug she gave him, but felt he should make himself scarce, his parents had to talk.

He slipped past them, muttering something about wanting to go to sleep. He greeted his aunt and uncle, who greeted him with bright smiles and slaps on the back when they saw his unscarred wrists.

Back on the porch, Lucius and Narcissa were staring at one another, neither knowing what to say.

"_I love you, Lucius, but you throw me away. But you know this isn't right. It seems like all we do is fight. I just wish you'd hold me more often. Remember you said you'd rob __Gringott's__ for me? You promised me your heart… I wish we could be again like Romeo and Juliet without the sad ending, but it seems as though you're bent on proving Shakespeare right." _That was the note had said. And the only reason Lucius knew who Shakespeare was, was because of Narcissa.

"You came," Narcissa whispered, her eyes watery, "and Draco…?"

"He opened my eyes." Lucius answered levelly. Narcissa had left him shortly after the Dark Lord's return, the note on the kitchen counter, saying where she was if he decided to do what was right as a post script.

Narcissa smiled a radiant smile, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He drew her in.

As teenagers, their love had been forbidden. They knew they were both engaged to be married to two individuals they'd never met before. That was the wonderful life of being a pureblood.

Still, they saw one another. They were infatuated with one another. They were always together, snogging in the back of the wizarding theatre.

When they eventually met the persons they were destined to marry, they couldn't help but be relieved. That's right, the Malfoy and Black families were contracted, and Narcissa slammed Lucius to the floor when she saw it was him.

Their wedding vows were sweet, or so the majority of those attending thought.

"_We were noisy, young, wanted to do everything. Sharing a love we knew would have to end because we both were engaged to strangers," Lucius said, "but how lucky am I to find that it is you. Time flies and will fly, and I wonder where it'll leave us… but as long as I am with you, I'll be blissfully happy."_

"_I remember when you told me we had to stop. But I didn't let you. You promised me we'd be together through sweat and blood, even if I was your mistress. You said that if everything fell around us, we'd remain as we were__, as ourselves__. And now I am your mistress eternally, " She replied, "I'll pray for hope, I'll try everything… I'll want to walk with you when the world ends," She grinned cheekily, "I'll remain stuck in your head, and swim even if it stream up."_

_Those in attendance weren't many. Narcissa had opted for a quiet wedding, to the surprise of many, and neither of them invited their parents. No, the attendees were Andromeda, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Sirius. Back when there wasn't a tear in the family, when Bellatrix was sane and Sirius was invited by Narcissa, because she simply wanted him to be there and didn't care what the others thought._

"I've come to show you how much I love you," Lucius whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "both of you."

. . .

**A/N: I know Lucius is OOC here, but I always like to think that he and Cissy really were in love with one another, and this was just fun to write. Please review!**


End file.
